Come Home (An AkuRoku Songfic)
by Follow the Fire
Summary: Happy Belated AkuRoku Day! XD Keep in mind that I wrote this when I first got into Kingdom Hearts, so there might be some mistakes, if so, I'm really sorry. :/ I hope you guys enjoy it! Roxas left Axel empty handed and hearted for a full year. But what Roxas has yet to remember, is there was more than friendship at stake after he had gone. Rated for slight lime?


**Come Home** **A Roxel Fluff-Shot**

Hello world, hope you're listening,

Forgive me if I'm young, speaking out of turn.

But there's someone I've been missing,

And I think that they could be,

The better half of me…

"No one would miss me."

"Roxas!" Axel called back to me, his cool and angry demeanor now replaced with grief and desperation. "Roxas, that's not true!" he wailed, and I stopped, turning my head slightly, but looking at the ground. I refused to look him in the eye. If I did, I wouldn't be able to go anymore. "I would…" his voice faltered and lowered. I stole a quick glance at him, and saw he was looking down too, eyes misted over, and filled with the stab of my deceit and raw pain of seeing me leave. He quickly blinked them away. I looked up at the doors, my escape. My desertion.

"You can't betray the Organization!" Axel's anger flared up again, and I saw his hands spark from the corner of my eye. I narrowed them and finally closed them, tilting my head down, and walking again. "Roxas! Roxas!" I kept walking, and I didn't look back. I drew up my hood, and reached for the doors to the outside.

I'm in the wrong place, trying to make it right,

But I'm tired of justifying,

So I say to you,

Come Home!

Come Home!

'Cause I've been waiting for you

For so long,

So long…

Three Years Later…

"You really don't remember, do you?" I asked, looking at Roxas, my disgusted tone now sincere…longing…

Roxas tightened his grip on the Keyblade, his expression a mixture of both confusion and understanding. "Axel…but aren't we best friends?" he asked. I scratched my head, shrugging.

"Well, yeah. But I'm not going to be turned to Dusk for…Wait a sec!" His words clicked me back to place, and my heart made a leap of joy. I widened my eyes and smiled wide.

"You remember? Really?!" I stepped toward him, shaking with elation. "Well this is—this is _great_! I just…I…"He took a step back, eyeing me cautiously. My smile faltered a bit. "Well…I mean…I guess we should make sure." I stood straight again, and bit my lip. "Well…what's our boss' name?" I asked, smiling again. He hesitated, and made a slight shake of his head. My optimism faded with my smile, and I felt a deep stab in my heart…the same I felt when he left. I sighed, looking down. My job was to get him back, conscious or not. And even if it were barbaric, if I could get my Roxas back, I'd go through anything…even if it meant temporarily harming his new self. But when I grabbed my chakrams, and the flame of cruelty sparked through me and to my hands, I stopped.

When I moved again, Roxas was gone, running off toward the old mansion. I swallowed, and closed my eyes, feeling the scabbed wound of his departure reopen as I watched him go. "The Roxas I know is long gone…"

And right now there's a war between the vanities,

But all I see, is you and me,

And the fight for you is all I've ever known…

So Come Home…

I looked at Axel, recognition I didn't understand, ticking somewhere deep inside of me. He crouched, exhausted, and hands bloody from my counterstrikes tilting his spokes into his skin. He looked as if he couldn't feel it, but it still was an eyesore. He panted, looking down. His hair clung to his perspiring forehead, and he dropped his chakram, wiping his brow and closing his eyes. I pressed my lips into a tight line and looked away. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wanted to know if what I remembered from my dream was true. I wanted to know if we were more than friends.

Axel looked up at me; his eyes were suddenly filled more with compassion and gentleness than the anger and flame they held moments before. Hope.

"Let's meet again. In the next life." he said softly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." I replied, sounding snider than I intended to. Axel smiled, a smile I couldn't decipher, and disappeared into one of the portals created by the Nobodies before he could finish saying, "Silly, just because you have a next life…". As soon as he was gone, I sighed, and conjured up the image from last night's dream…his lips pressed to mine in the most sensual and passionate possible kiss I'd ever seen. I wanted to know what it felt like. I saw it. Now I wanted to live it.

And I just lost quite possibly my only chance.

I get lost, in the beauty,

Of everything I see,

The world ain't half as bad,

As they paint it to be…

"My heart was talking to my head, said I've loved once, I'll never love again," I sung softly, my head starting to pound as I attempted to keep Roxas out of my head. "And my head at this replied, I'll miss her too, she was easy on the eyes. And now all they do, is look around for you, and every night, with their lids closed tight, they're lost in dreams, that they'll awake, and see…" I couldn't say the last words, but I mouthed them, taking a low, shaky breath. I closed my eyes and thought of Roxas, the night before he left. He smelled faintly of rain and the musk of the woods. His lips tasted like peppermint and crisp river water. His touch was faint, and hesitant, but comfortable…he was okay. We were okay.

We weren't okay anymore.

Ansem already lectured me harshly for not fulfilling my assignment. For letting him go a second time. I've got the lash mark to prove it. I scratched the sore on my arm, my brows furrowing in discomfort. I tried to think of the positive memories of Roxas. The ones that existed before leaving was even an idea in his head. A time when we were best friends, and traced them all back to that kiss. That one kiss that made the 'best friend' turn into 'star-crossed lover'. I sighed longingly, trying not to get emotional. I hated emotions. I never liked them. But only whenever I wasn't with him. Whenever he wasn't here.

Then without thinking, I got up, drew my hood, and with a determined fire, I set out to finish that kiss where we left off.

If all the sons, all the daughters,

Would stop to take it in,

Well then hopefully the hate subsides,

And the love can begin.

It might start now, yeah,

And maybe I'm just dreaming out loud,

But until then,

Come Home!

Come Home!

'Cause I've been waiting for you

For so long,

So long!

And right now there's a war between the vanities,

But all I see, is you and me,

And the fight for you is all I've ever known,

Ever known…

So Come Home…

I watched the Keyblade with inspecting eyes, twisting and turning it to all angles possible, trying to let it all sink in. I was never meant to exist. I was a figment, a half-life. And I was meant to be whole. Now I remembered why Axel was so determined. He didn't want me to leave because he wanted me to be whole with him. He felt like I was betraying the mission of Organization XIII. But there was more.

That kiss.

It always comes back—at the worst moments, too. When I was shopping, when Ollete was giving me a lecture about homework, when I was fighting one of those white things, and above all, when I was trying to explain why I was late for class once. I closed my eyes, and thought of the image in the dream. His hands were one on my waist, the other gingerly touching my neck. Mine curled lightly against his chest, and loosely hung there. He smelled of firewood, and tasted of warm cinnamon and caramel. He radiated warmth, and although it felt more wrong than the wrongest of the wrong things in the world, it felt…good. It felt right. So right I didn't even notice Axel was now staring at me—in real life—with a dark expression, a vicious want in his eyes.

Everything I can't be,

Is everything you should be,

And that's why I need you here,

Everything I can't be,

Is everything you should be,

And that's why I need you here…

I felt my jaw twitch, and swallowed hard. He looked at me with vague remembrance. He looked lost in thought. He looked like he knew what I was here for. I was breathing heavily, although I hadn't done anything, barely moved. Roxas' fingers curled into lose fists and he looked away from me for a moment, sighing softly, and then met my gaze again.

"Did that really happen? Or are you toying with my head in some way I can't understand?" he asked. I chuckled inwardly.

"I wish I could. That would make doing this much easier." I replied. He looked away again, nodding stiffly.

"So…it wasn't just a dream."

"You dreamt about it?" my eyes snapped up at him, and he didn't flinch. Of course he dreamed of it. I did too.

"Yeah. It seemed a little obscure and…fictional at first."

"At first is the key phrase there." I smirked, and walked closer to where he was laying on the blue couch, kneeling down so we were at eyelevel. I could hear his heart ramming against his ribs from where I stood. Then, slowly, as if not to scare him, I slid my hand up to his cheek, and moved in closer.

So hear this now!

Come Home!

Come Home!

'Cause I've been waiting for you

For so long,

So long!

And right now there's a war between the vanities,

But all I see, is you and me,

And the fight for you is all I've ever known,

Ever known.

So Come Home…

Two words. Repeated in my head. Many times.

Oh. And shit.

Axel's luminescent eyes drifted closed, and his lips parted. My breath became unsteady and quick, and when his lips met mine, the reaction was almost involuntary. My hands gripped his thick, cherry red hair in my fists, and kissed back, pulling him closer to me. His tongue traced my teeth and I opened my mouth, fighting him back avidly. He deepened the kiss, climbing onto me, and letting his velvet gloved hand slide down to my neck, and gripped my waist with the other. I let out a soft moan, my stomach cramping in a sweet, subtle shiver of pleasure as his tongue flicked the roof of my mouth. He tilted his head to the side, moving down to my jaw, and then to my neck, pecking delicately. My fingers ran all the way through his hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and moaning again, a bit louder. Axel's hand dropped from my waist, and slid up the hem of my shirt, and I felt the soft fabric of his gloves tickle my warmed skin, making me hotter, and starting to unzip his robe.

Come.

Home…

Roxas gripped the sheets in tight, white-knuckled fists, moaning my name in pure ecstasy. Shuddering against each other, and tensing beneath the thin fabric sheets, we relaxed and caught our breath. My hair clung to my forehead, and as did his, and I leaned down, kissing him sensually, and wrapping one arm around his head and resting the back of it on my forearm. His fingers daintily held my neck and he kissed me back, his eyes tearing and his cheeks flushed. I panted slowly against his cheek, and collapsed against him as he hugged my waist. He kissed my neck softly, sighing. I smiled and rose off of him a bit, running my finger down his cheek, and meeting his drowsy, oceanic blue gaze. He smiled back.

"Are you going to come home to me?" I asked him softly, tilting my head to the side and kissing his cheek. His smile widened.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Come Home,

Come Home,

I've been waiting for you,

Come.

Home…


End file.
